


(penguins and butterflies) won't leave me alone

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Animals, Art, Butterflies, Deliberate Bad Art, M/M, Not Happy, Penguins, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Symbolism, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei are happily in a relationship. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(penguins and butterflies) won't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Fics always portray Nagisa/Rei as a totally happy pairing, but what if they aren't? I wanted to explore the angsty possibilities and the darker side of their relationship with this. I got tons of inspiration from both the softer world comics and Evanescence's touching lyrics.

  


  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
 _But though you're still with me_  
 _I've been alone all along_

(Evanescence: My Immortal)


End file.
